Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 9
Well we're back again for a ninth time! This time its a little different. We're taking 7 past contestants (yeah you heard me) and putting them against 14 newbies. Yeah a lot of the old cast is taking a break. We're going around the world once again to see who will be the next winner of Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs! Sign Ups (Closed) #Thomas-The Smart One-Mike #Dreyk-The Apathetic Snark-Blake #Laney-The Actress-Dawny #Leo-The Tortured Artist-BB #Rhett-The Paranoid Dude-Blaze #Romeo-The Fragile Nobile-TF #Jimmy-The Short Smart One-Surfer #Honey-The Wannabe Princess-Amber #Tirone-The Manipulative Prosecutor-Conker #Diamond-The Likeable Charmer-Amber-Jane #Jeremiah-The Hard-Working Farmboy-Dianted #Apex-The Shy Guy-Alpha Ranger #Dee-The Mafia Princess-Dark #Kimberly-The Washed Up Celebrity-Mabel #Pen-The Briber-Nemo #Lehl-The One Nobody Cares About-Ifraid #Larry-The Eating Machine-HellishGizmo #Samuil-The So Called Master Mind-Miguel #Felicia-The Uninvited and Unwanted Girl-Winston #Sara-The Shy Yet Smart Party Girl-RR44 #"Holes"-The Wannabe Strategist-Usi Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Conflicts Leo and Apex Relationships Alliances Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) Elimination Table Episode 1: We're Ready For Takeoff Runway Chris: Well who's ready for another season of ASVU. Last season we wanted to see who would win ASVU8. Heroes or Villains? The final two came down to two heroes Jimmy and Romeo. In the end Romeo won and now it's season 9 of ASVU. Let's welcome the contestants! Jeremiah: I hope you have a lot to offer this season, Chris. It should be a pleasurable honor being on this show, and working with whoever I have to. It'll be great meeting all of your acquaintances, whenever and if ever they can be met. Pen: *holds up a paper slip* I'll give you three hundred vagillion million to the winner and every winner of the show! Dee: Nice to meet you, Sir... Jeremiah: Well, lovely lady, who would you be? Dee: My name is Dee... and yours? *A familiar camper arrives. His face is unshaved and has a little bit more hair than last time* Leo: *Lower voice* Enough with all the newbies the king has arrived. Jeremiah: I was about to say, before I was rudely interrupted, my name's Jeremiah. And I have to say, I'm glad your acquaintance was the first I've met, as I don't think my heart will care about anyone else's thanks to you. Laney: Hello everyone, Laney is here *Winks* Hopefully this season doesn't have any bratty 5 year-olds. Leo: *Low voice* Laney is that you! Yesss! All we need is Saionji and this would be heaven! Kimberly: *flicks hair* Where is my paycheck for appearing on this degraded show? *rolls eyes* Where is my compensation for dealing with these whack, poor and gross people? *stomps feet* And don't you know who I am, ladies? Leo: Of course I do! You're Saionji, my queen!You look different.Did you do something to your hair? Dee: Someone who should shut their mouth? Jeremiah: I take back the thing I said about wanting to meet everyone's acquaintance. Most, perhaps, just not all. (CONF) I didn't think someone could be so... could be so... mean! On the farm, if you were ever like that with anyone you'd be beaten out of that behavior. But, I don't think they're allowed to use belts on strangers on an international television show... I think. (END CONF) Dee: (CONF) In my family, you try to be respectful first... but if that doesn't work.... well the Moretti's can get nasty... (END CONF) Leo: (CON) They shouldn't talk to Saionji like that. She's royalty! (END CON) Apex: Uh, *almost falls asleep because he is so nervous* I i i cant cann believe I am here I was rooting for Jimmy to win last season and Leo is here and like *hides away*. Sorry bad first impressions. Kimberly: The uncultured swines who simply aren't aware of my existance. How ignorant. Shall I refresh your modern minds? Apex: Oh I am so sorry I did not see you, but hi I like your shoes hehe. Leo: I already know who you are Saionji. Apex: Saionji was so cool and hot err beatuiful or whatever. *blushes* Leo: *Glares at Apex* Apex: Oh I am so sorry I did not mean to be offending. Leo: *Paints the perfect picture of Apex* You're lucky I don't get that mad with noobs who don't know how to play this game. Next time you tick me off I will-...well let me show you. *Rips Painting of Apex up and throws it at him* Apex: I like artists so much I always make good friends. (CONF) A mistake already am I gonna get 21st *thinks about it* *hides* (CONF END) Leo: (CON) Harsh? Yeah! Worth it? HECK YEAH! After watching last season (He finally watched a season of ASVU) I saw comments like "He's on the wrong team" and "Leo isnt even a villan". Time to prove you wrong! (END CON) You might like us artists but we don't like you! Now stay away from me and Saionji and we won't have a problem! Apex: (CONF) I am nice but when people get on my nerves I am not. (CONF END) I see Leo it won't happen again. You little selfish dumb### whothinks you have a chance with Saionji but does not your also a sad excuse for a painter those coloprs are way off and I take s###s that are more creative! (CONF) I told ya. (CONF END) Leo: Oooooh you got me. I already see what that mouth can do. But let's see you in action during the challenge. Hopefully we don't bump into each other again I don't play Mr. Nice Guy. Apex: You have a bog mouth for a small person. Laney: Can we all like stop the tension? Seriously I can here to be a millionaire not watch 2 girls get into it. Jeremiah: I agree. We should be giving each other's acquaintances handshakes and hugs, not bloody faces and hurt feelings. Apex: Yeah good point sorry Leo I dont mess around with bullcrap anyway Jeremiah your the kind of person I like a nice person who is not up for violence or arguments want to be in a alliance if we are on the same team? Leo: You know what? If Laney says something that means it's right. And sorry I interrupted you Jerimiah. *Shakes hands* And i'm also sorry Apex. *Shakes his hands but only Apex can see his glare* Jeremiah: Why thank you both! Glad to see the tension lowering, and now I hope we can continue without any harsh words, eh? *Whispers in Apex's ear* And only just possibly. Wink. Apex: *whispers to Jeremiah*so want to be in a alliance so we can get some people out? *wink* hint hint a.k.a Leo. Want to do it? Leo: (CON) Those two are up to something. I'll make sure whatever it is doesn't turn out the way they want (END CON) Apex: (CONF) Does he think I am stupid I was eavsdropping the whole time! *realizes something* Oh no this cant be happening! *runs out of confessional* (CONF END) *whispers to Jeremiah* I heard Leo saying that I"'ll make sure whatever they are doin does not turn out the way they want" (CONF END) Tirone: *walks onto the runway.* What is going on...? Apex: Nothing hey what is your name? I'm Apex *whispers* Sorry I am trying to make good first impressions Tirone: Okay. Take your 'first impressions' somewhere else. I will not talk to people unless I need or want to. *walks off* Apex: I think something crawled up your a## this morning. Diamond: *raises eyebrow* This'll be a great season. *smiles to herself* Apex: *hears voice then looks at Diamond* *falls in love* It will be with you here ;) (CONF) DId I really just do that? (CONF END) Diamond: Umm... okay? (CONF) Erm... What do I say now? Awks... (END CONF) Apex: I think I will shut my mouth for awhile everyone here is awesome so far and I apologize for my "actions" see you all later. *runs another direction* Tirone: Wimp... Honey: *arrives* Hi everyonee! Group selfieee. *stands in the front of the contestants and makes a picture* Yay! Diamond: *laughs* Hey there! What's your name? :) Tirone: *looks at Honey and Diamond* Hm... Honey: My name is Honey! *gets some lipstick out of her pink case and puts it on her lips* And yours? Jimmy: Hi again guys! (CONF) God I'm so mad at myself. I should've trusted my gut and taken Mack! I would've won! But there was a little voice telling me Romeo was the better option... No matter. I'm gonna win this season anyways! Leo: Jimmy! Just the person I wantes to see! Before the finale I painted a portrait of you, And I was going to give it to you if you won but you can have it now if you want. Felicia: Hey guys, I am Felicia you spell it capital F, e, l, i ,c, i, a! Leo: Nice to meet you Felicia! My name is Leo! And you spell it captial N-o-b-o-d-y -c-a-r-e-s Felicia: You're rude right from the get go, it's a shame I thought you were going to like me oh well I am here to win! Honey: No you spell it L-E-O. Yay! Dee: Mr. Big Bad? Stop with the act. Lehl: This is not what I signed up for. (CONF) At least I can get away from that, thing, from the island. (END CONF) Larry: Hey guys. Jimmy: Thanks, leo! It's awesome! The style is impressionist, right? About 100 or so years ago that style came about. It's really beautiful, the way the colors mix. *rants* Leo: *Interrupts* Cool and that will be one million dollars. Chris: Hey everybody. Let's go inside the plane. Inside The Plane Chris: Welcome everyone inside the jumbo jet. Now if I call your name you're on Team Victory. Apex, Jimmy, Larry, Lehl, Rhett, Samuil, Thomas. Team ACTN is Really Really Really Really Hot is Dreyk, Felicia, "Holes", Jeremiah, Kimberly, Pen, Sara. Team Amazon is Dee, Diamond, Honey, Laney, Leo, Romeo, Tirone. Jimmy: Wow, this is awesome! Honey: *looks surprised* It's beautiful... Leo: Yeah yeah it's a nice plane now where is my money Jimmy! Honey: Money? Honey! Jimmy: What? I have to pay you? I thought we were doing this friend to friend or something Leo: Friend? I woulf never be-...I was just joking about the money you can have it for free. (CON) I can't be enemies with everyone like Saionji. I guess I can act like Jimmt's friend. He made it to the finale last season and this can help me make it far. (END CON) Honey: Money? What money? Tirone: Pfft. My team could be better... Leo: Why Chris you forgot to say what team Saionji is on! Jimmy: Thanks? (CONF) I don't know what Leo's intentions are. He seems nice, but he was a villain last season for a reason. Right? (END CONF) Tirone: How pathetic, Leo. Not only do you actually belive you to be a villain, which really irritates everyone you meet, but you're just plain stupid to say that stuff to everyone and just wimp out like a baby. Get a life... Leo: Shut up noob! (CON) He doesn't know it but he's biting the wrong bone! (END CON) Jimmy: Team Victory meeting! We gotta win this first challenge to push momentum in our favor. Studies show if you lose the first challenge, you are more likely to lose the second challenge. Let's live up to our name! (CONF) Wow, I'm so inspirational! Lehl: And studies show that teams with the name Victory in their name loses a lot. We are D-O-O-M-E-D period. Jimmy: Studies aren't always right. But spelling out doomed really convinced me. Studies show-- nevermind. Tirone: Shut up, noob? You mean that comment seven year olds say? I bet a seven year old took less to think up that insult. Lehl: He is just saying to shut up and is implying that you are new because idk. Guess he's upset he lost last time. Diamond: I hope my team does well. :D Honey: *looks around* Oh! I'm in Team Amazon! Felicia: FELICIA in the plane yes! Everyone needs to know I am here! Honey: *claps* Yippee! I'm Honey, nice to meet you. *smiles* Challenge 1 Chris: Challenge starts tonight 11/30/14 at 5pm EST Elimination Ceremony 1: TBA